


“Io non so bravo a fa ste cose.”

by elissspwr



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elissspwr/pseuds/elissspwr
Summary: Aureliano incontra per la seconda volta Rubina, figlia di Spadino e Angelica.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“Io non so bravo a fa ste cose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi! È la mia prima storia, il mio primo AU e le mia prima esperienza in questo campo. Spero vi piaccia!

**_“Non so bravo a fa ste cose.”_ **

_ Quando Aureliano Adami , in un caldo mattino di giugno, varcò il cancello della reggia Anacleti a lla guida  della sua Jeep , si sentì incredulo. _

Nonostante la forte amicizia con Spadino, ormai diventata una fratellanza consolidata, fosse inespugnabile,  n onostante gli affari andassero a gonfie vele, lui non si sentiva mai al sicuro all’interno delle grandi mura della casa. In realtà, egli non si sentiva al sicuro neanche all’interno del suo albergo: ancora, di notte, sognava qualcosa, una figura oscura, arrivare di soppiatto e prendersi tutto ciò che aveva guadagnato. Ma non i soldi, non i gioielli, niente di tutto ciò: la figura si avventava sul suo oro prezioso, i suoi affetti. La figura \-- la quale talvolta assumeva  il volto di Samurai, di Manfredi, talvolta perfino quello di suo padre- inglobava chiunque si trovasse sul suo cammino, concludendo la sua carneficina sempre con la stessa persona: Spadino.

Ripensando per un breve, intenso attimo, all’immagine della figura nera che si richiude sul corpo di Spadino, facendolo sparire dalla vista di Aureliano, quest’ultimo la scacciò girandosi verso la passeggera seduta alla sua destra, Nadia. Lei glisorrise, e mentre lui interruppe la marcia della macchina con lo scatto delle chiavi, gli chiese: “Sei pronto a rivedere la tua nipotina?”  


“Ecco, n’altra che devo proteggere dall’ombra de merda.” Penso l’Adami, ma dall’esterno si limitò a sorridere alla sua compagna, baciandola delicatamente sulle labbra.

Scesero entrambi del veicolo e le guardie di casa Adami li salutarono con un cenno del capo. “Aspettano in camera”, comunicò l’uomo al centro, spostandosi per lasciar passare la coppia. Aureliano si limitò a dare uno sguardo a tutti, ringraziò lo scagnozzo con un cenno del capo e si d iresse presso la camera di Spadino e Angelica : ormai conosceva bene la strada. Aureliano e Nadia camminarono per l’immenso giardino di villa Anacleti buttando un occhio qua e là: conoscevano bene quel paesaggio, pieno di vita e di persone.

Aureliano non si sorprese di vedere i bambini giocare intorno alla fontana, ma si sorprese a immaginare Rubina correre ridendo: la immaginò con i lunghi capelli di Angelica, intrecciati e folti, con i curiosi occhi di Spadino a osservare il mondo. Magari sarebbe stata lui stesso a rincorrerla, facendo finta di non riuscire a superarla, dicendole “ammazza, sei più veloce de tu zio.”

La coppia arrivò alla porta principale dell’edificio: Nadia bussò con decisione due volte, Aureliano raddrizzò le spalle e si tolse gli occhiali da sole. Una  donna incredibilmente somigliante a Adelaide, la matriarca della famiglia, aprì la porta. 

“Entrate pure” disse, accompagnando la frase con il tipico gesto di permesso del braccio destro.

Il salotto era gremito di persone, ma l’Adami non se ne curò: cercò lo sguardo di Adelaide, e lo trovò all’istante. La matriarca era seduta sul divano che dava sull’entrata, circondata da un gruppo di donne che conversava tra di loro in sinti stretto. Lei lo guardava ancora insicura, talvolta accigliata, ma era consapevole che nel momento in cui Aureliano avesse varcato la soglia della camera patronale di Spadino, quest’ultimo sarebbe stati al culmine della sua gioia: questo, da madre, non poteva che renderla felice.   


“Buongiorno. Vi attendono di sopra” Adelaide parlò in un semplice sinti, ma sapeva che la coppia di fronte a lei l’avrebbe compresa a pieno.  “Grazie”, rispose Nadia, sempre in sinti. Aureliano la salutò con un gesto gentile del capo, e insieme salirono le bianche scale della reggia. La porta della camera di Spadino e Angelic a era aperta, pronta ad accogliere Aureliano e Nadia nell’accogliente appartamento. Aureliano e Nadia si diedero un rapido bacio sulle labbra, dopodiché quest’ultima picchiettò delicatamente sulla porta. 

“Permesso?” chie s e l’Adami divertito  dalla surreale situazione.

“Aò pure er permesso chiedi mò?” la squillante voce di Spadino riecheggiò nell’appartamento : questa sciolse immediatamente la tensione di Aureliano, che sorrise vedendo l’amico alle prese con la carta dell’ennesimo regalo ricevuto per la piccola erede. Spadino si avvicinò alla coppia e li abbracciò, pieno di felicità.

“E’ casa vostra questa regà” disse sorridendo,  “non fate troppo chiasso che se se sveglia so cazzi nostri poi”. 

In quell’istante una radiosa Angelica uscì dal bagno, vestita  di tutto punto: sfoggiava tutti i suoi gioielli più belli, ma quello che risaltava di più, oltre al sorriso, era la splendida collana che di lucenti rubini che portava al collo .  Aureliano immaginò una cresciuta Rubina con indosso la stessa collana, si sorprese sull’orlo della commozione: non era decisamente da lui.  Nadia abbracciò Angelica dandole un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.   


Zio Aurelià sei pronto?”  Spadino incalzò l’Adami guardandolo con sguardo complice. Lui, dal canto suo, rispose guardando l’enorme culla che conteneva  la piccola. L’avevano scelta insieme, come la prima culla che avevano comprato, quella che avevano comprato  pensando che Rubina si sarebbe chiamata Cesare. La nuova culla era decisamente più bella:  alta, imponente, fatta d’argento e di legno, si notava subito nell a grande stanza. 

Aureliano sbirciò nella struttura:  la prima volta che aveva visto la sua nipotina acquisita , ella aveva poche ore di vita e stava piangendo  dalla fame. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di prenderla in braccio: aveva troppa paura di farle del male , o peggio. Era ancora convinto che ogni cosa egli toccasse, quella morisse poco dopo. 

Scosse la testa per scacciare ogni cattivo pensiero e cercò di concentrarsi su quella minuscola figura addormentata, una figura dolce, rassicurante. 

“Spadì, è bellissima”, furono le uniche parole che l’Adami riuscì a pronunciare.  Era magnifica, e lui aveva perso le parole.

Sei sorpreso?E’ mi fijia” bisbigliò Spadino ridendo, dopodiché prese la bambina in braccio, delicatamente. Lei emise un versetto,  ma subito l’Anacleti la calmò sfiorandole la schiena. 

“Sta tranquilla, ora pap à t e dà in braccio a zio Aureliano” , affermò Spadino cullando Rubina dolcemente. Aureliano sentì crescere il panico dentro il suo petto e avvertì l’amico: “No Spadì, io non so bravo a fa’ ste cose…”

“Siediti se proprio vuoi” gli consiglio l’Anacleti  indicando la sedia alla sinistra della culla, “vedi che te la sto pe’ da .”

Aureliano crollò sulla sedia , convinto che di lì a poco sarebbe  stato colto da un infarto . Fece un respiro profondo  e attese. Spadino cullò la piccola per qualche altro secondo, dopodich é si piegò su Aureliano.

Apri le braccia”,  gli ordinò l’Anacleti deciso, Aureliano obbedì e si sporse verso la piccola, accogliendola subito tra le sue braccia , delicatamente.  Aureliano le mise la mano destra  sotto la testa,  muovendosi a rallentatore si poggiò sullo schienale della sedia, infine accostò Rubina al suo petto:  restò col fiato sospeso  per qualche secondo, attendendo  la risposta della piccola. 

Quest’ultima lo guardò con quello che ad Aureliano sembrò uno sguardo stranito, quasi perplesso , tant’è vero che l’Adami le sussurò “Aò, non me guardà così che me prendo male”, provocando una debole risata di Spadino ,  il quale era fin troppo intenerito per ridere di gusto. Angelica e Nadia , d’altro canto, avevano abbandonato  temporaneamente la loro conversazione: si erano appoggiate alla colonna portante della stanza e stavano osservando  con attenzione la scena, addirittura Nadia si asciugò una lacrima di commozione che le solcava il lato destro del viso.

Aureliano, d al canto suo , era completamente rapito dalla piccola:  non percepiva nulla intorno a lui , percepiva a malapena il suo cuore battere all’impazzata nel suo petto.  Le accarezzò dolcemente  la testa, già piena di capelli folti,  scuri, i suoi grandi occhi blu brillavano  senza catturare qualcosa di preciso, ma Aureliano  immaginava che lo stessero scrutando incuriositi. D’improvviso Rubina  po sò la mano sul suo petto,  afferrandogli la maglietta scura, come se volesse tenerlo saldamente, senza lasciarlo andare: in risposta l’Adami  sfilò il braccio sinistro da sotto le spalle della bambina e prese delicatamente  la  sua mano . Quest’ultima, quasi a confermare il suo gesto precedente,  g li strinse un dito . 

“Aò, le piaci!” esclamò Spadino tra il divertito e il commosso . Si avvicinò dolcemente alla sedia e chiese alla piccola in falsetto: “Te piace zio Aureliano eh?”

Aureliano coccolò delicatamente la mano di Rubina  e pensò: “Sta tranquilla, te proteggo io. Anche dall’ombra dei miei incubi.”


End file.
